


A16AA01

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-сиквелы цикла "Укол зонтиком".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Майкрофт хочет

**Author's Note:**

> A16AA01 - шифр левокарнитина.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   В последнее время Майкрофт изменял направо и налево одному из главных принципов в жизни – свои желания человек должен контролировать. Планирование, постановка задач – текущих и дальних – вот на чём он строил своё существование. Брат пошёл не в него – правда, у Шерлока до недавнего времени было только одно неподдающееся контролю желание: изгнать скуку (как вариант, чтобы появился очередной неадаптированный псих, которого нужно было срочно поймать для Лестрейда).  
  
Джон Уотсон явился для брата неучтённым и неподдающимся контролю фактором, который решительно поменял его жизнь. У Майкрофта таких факторов просто не было. До тех пор, пока Шерлок не пристал к нему со своими бреднями по поводу личной жизни инспектора Лестрейда.  
  
Конечно, любой человек на его месте или не обратил внимания, или сделал бы внушение, что в чужую личную жизнь не лезут. Инспектор, далеко уже не мальчик, сам мог бы разобраться. Но Лестрейд оставался для Шерлока почти основным дилером… если можно так выразиться. Серийные убийцы или мало-мальски приличные по масштабам воры случались не каждый день. Помощь Шерлока обеспечивала Лестрейда достойными делами, как ведущего специалиста. Хороший и отлаженный механизм взаимодействия мог бы в одночасье разладиться.  
  
Махнув рукой на мораль, а это он делал достаточно регулярно, Майкрофт приказал установить у инспектора камеры и прослушку - с некоторыми ограничениями. Два вечерних просмотра ничего не дали. Созерцание обычной бытовой рутины. Майкрофт включил перемотку. Он сделал паузу только один раз – когда инспектор, сев на диван, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, посидел, скорчившись, потом взъерошил шевелюру, словно отгоняя ненужные мысли. Лестрейд кого-то явно ждал.  
  
Этот кто-то появился на другой вечер, то есть он влетел в квартиру Лестрейда и с порога на него набросился. Обычно флегматичный инспектор с неменьшим пылом ответил вертлявому парню. Майкрофт сидел в кресле, задумчиво подперев голову, смотрел, как они кувыркались, думая: во-первых, стоит нарушить диету и выпить, а, во-вторых, он что-то в Лестрейде проглядел. Хотя, как у вполне ещё молодого мужчины, имеющего склонность к своему полу, у Майкрофта наблюдались признаки некоторого возбуждения, что случилось бы при просмотре любого гей-порно, он не мог не заметить некоторых вещей: инспектор своего Джима любил, а тот этим чувством пользовался.  
  
У Майкрофта было целых три дня, чтобы поразмыслить до следующего их секс-марафона. На этот раз было даже страшнее, чем в предыдущий. Мозг зацепился, конечно, за странный разговор о картинах Вермеера, но когда Джим полез к инспектору на колени целоваться, Майкрофт почему-то не выдержал и закрыл глаза. Он слышал только хриплые постанывания Лестрейда. А потом смех Джима и его издевательские реплики. Когда Лестрейд зарычал, Майкрофт открыл глаза, потому что логика ему изменила на мгновение, он забыл, что это всего лишь запись, и ему показалось, что инспектор парня сейчас просто убьёт.  
Прокрутив потом плёнку до момента прощания, досмотрев до конца, Майкрофт отправил распоряжение заняться парнем – для начала собрать общие сведения. Следующее распоряжение касалось проверки техников на предмет возможного существования копий. Майкрофта подташнивало от мысли, что кто-то ещё может это увидеть. Не потому, что инспектор Скотланд-Ярда имел интимную связь с мужчиной – нынче и в охрану королевы целенаправленно набирают представителей секс-меньшинств. То, что наблюдал Майкрофт, было, с его точки зрения, оскорбительным для Лестрейда. Его мысли то и дело возвращались к вопросу, почему рассудительный, уважающий себя инспектор позволял с собой так обращаться. То, что он отшил любовника, когда терпение его истощилось, говорило о том, что самоуважение он не потерял, и в какой-то момент оно перевесило прочие чувства. Несомненно, такое Майкрофт одобрял. Он думал о Лестрейде помимо воли слишком настойчиво, придя к выводу, что проблема там в одиночестве. Разумеется, будучи в курсе его развода с женой, Холмс-старший не мог не заметить, что кое в чём поведение Джима напоминает поведение бывшей супруги инспектора – конечно, это относилось исключительно к способности дамочки лишать супруга возможности реализовать свои душевные потребности, при этом эксплуатируя хорошее к себе отношение. Так что Лестрейд, как это частенько бывает, попал на тот же сценарий.  
  
Сама собой у Майкрофта возникла мысль, что между ним и инспектором есть что-то общее – у него в жизни ведь тоже был и оставался человек, который умело манипулировал чувствами старшего брата. Звание заклятого врага, которым он пожаловал Майкрофта, вовсе не мешало Шерлоку периодически обращаться к тому за помощью и давало повод отказывать в ответных просьбах.  
  
Как всякий мыслящий человек, Майкрофт знал, что уникальность каждой личности простирается только до определённых пределов, а дальше следует общность. Где-то явно существовали люди, чем-то похожие на него. Но один человек оказался в поле досягаемости. Первым желанием стало – приблизить его к себе. Желание иррациональное, потому что невыполнимое. Майкрофт едва не выпустил ситуацию из рук, он был крайне зол на себя – наверное, поэтому не смог (или не захотел) солгать инспектору по поводу наблюдения. Впрочем, он попытался как-то сгладить впечатление, но Лестрейд слушать ничего не стал. Майкрофт физически чувствовал волны неприязни, исходящие от него,  
и остался один на один со своими сомнениями и неучтёнными желаниями, число которых вдруг стало увеличиваться в геометрической прогрессии.  
  
***  
  
Майкрофт хочет, чтобы инспектор изменил своё к нему отношение.  
  
Чтобы он смог справиться со своими проблемами.  
  
Майкрофт готов проклинать себя за то, что он велел снять наблюдение и не заметил тревожащих фактов. Он хочет лично отправить Мориарти на тот свет: чтобы его откачали, а потом бы он умирал долго, очень долго, - но потом смотрит вслед машине реанимации, увозящей инспектора, и Мориарти умирает тихо и безболезненно.  
  
Он так страстно хочет, чтобы Грегори выжил, что на нервной почве почти не ест.  
  
Он хочет понять, когда инспектор стал для него Грегори.  
  
Он хочет получить информацию по каждому препарату, что применяют к больному в клинике, и насколько опытен и деликатен младший медицинский персонал, ставящий Лестрейду капельницы, – у того плохие вены.  
  
Он хочет, чёрт возьми, чтобы Грегори узнал его наконец, а потом, когда это происходит, хочет что-нибудь с собой сделать.  
  
Он хочет поговорить, объяснить.  
  
Каждое желание, исполнившись, влечёт за собой всё новые и новые, не менее пугающие. Майкрофт перестаёт вести им учёт. Он совершает ошибку за ошибкой, а когда оказывается в постели Лестрейда, ему кажется, что он сошёл с ума.  
  
Но Грегори – это, несомненно, одна из самых надёжных констант в мироздании. Он останавливается, и всё приходит в равновесие. Желания Майкрофта тоже становятся логичными и понятными.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы Грегори отдохнул – и тот засыпает. Наступает краткая передышка.  
В пустой гостиной всё ещё горит свет. Майкрофт стоит посреди комнаты, обнажённый, чувствуя, как многое меняется прямо сейчас, и прислушивается к себе. Здесь ему хорошо. Маленькая шероховатость общей картины задерживает взгляд на книжной полке. Он достаёт потрёпанную книжку, слегка выдвинутую вперёд, и она раскрывается в том месте, где страницы отклеились от корешка.  
  
«… Человеческая душа сама непонятным образом влияет на ткань времени. Какой-нибудь час, вплетаясь в непостижимую вязь нашего ума, может пятидесяти, а то и стократно растянуться против своих законных размеров; с другой стороны, какой-нибудь час может пробежаться по циферблату сознания с быстротой молнии. Это разительное расхождение между временем на часах и временем в нас покуда недостаточно изучено и заслуживает дальнейшего пристального исследования».  
  
***  
  
Майкрофт закрыл томик и поставил его на полку.  
Маленькие желания встали послушным рядом, в нужной последовательности, такие приятные в своей доступности. Он собрал раскиданную одежду, проверил содержимое холодильника, выключил звук у телефона и лёг рядом со спящим. Он не успел пожелать, чтобы тот обнял его, как оно само случилось.  
Время стало его союзником.  
  
***  
Недавно Майкрофт стал особенно желать одного: чтобы Грегори перестал сниться Джим Мориарти…  
  



	2. Навёрстывание

Первое время Лестрейд чувствовал себя немного диковато. Майкрофт приходил с промежутком в дня два, а иногда через день. На входе он целовал Грега – почти как примерный муж, вернувшийся домой со службы. От него всегда пахло свежестью, как будто он только что принимал душ, и прохладным, горьковатым парфюмом. Майкрофт оставался ужинать, предварительно озаботившись своей диетой. Никогда не страдавший отсутствием аппетита Лестрейд с сочувствием наблюдал, как ББ поклёвывает со своей тарелки салат и ковыряет постную рыбку, запивая всё это минералкой. Ужин сопровождался почти светской беседой. Майкрофт был без пиджака, но в галстуке. Лестрейд смотрел на всё это и слегка шизел.  
Холмс, судя по всему, обладал ангельским терпением. После ужина он наконец-то снимал свою удавку. Приходил он, собственно, поздно – времени до сна оставалось не так уж много. Они садились посмотреть что-нибудь из старого и проверенного, понемногу придвигаясь на диване ближе друг к другу. Грегори приваливался к боку Майкрофта, вся непринуждённость позы которого заключалась в том, что он откидывался на спинку дивана и шире разводил ноги в дорогих брюках.  
\- Ты бы джинсы себе завёл, - сказал как-то Грегори.  
И в его шкафу, на полке, которую он выделил для Майкрофта, появились джинсы и пара рубашек-поло. Ужин стал проходить в более непринуждённой обстановке.  
Ложась с Майкрофтом в постель, Грегори надеялся каждую ночь, что вот сегодня его точно пробьёт наконец-то. Он грешил на таблетки. Обнимать в постели мужика, который вполне приятен физически – настолько, что к нему даже липнешь при свете, поглаживаешь ему руку, когда он кладёт её тебе на плечо, целуешься с ним – обнимать, как какую-то подушку и похрапывать ему до утра в шею… Позор на всю седую голову.  
Когда снились кошмары, Грегори не вскрикивал, не вскидывался. Просыпался он всегда долго, как ему казалось, почти выдирая себя из сна. Самой ужасной при этом была мысль, что он может вообще не проснуться. После пробуждения обычно немного знобило, а рядом лежала живая грелка.  
Когда Грегори придвигался ближе и обнимал Майкрофта, тот никак не реагировал - или правда спал, или прикидывался.  
Проснувшись однажды ночью один, Грег так и не смог опять заснуть и до утра проторчал в сети, сидя в кровати с ноутом. Утром он отправил смс Майкрофту, попросив его приехать вечером, хотя тот был у Грега вчера.  
Холмс приехал, не задавая никаких вопросов, но уже ближе к десяти, предупредив, чтобы Грег ужинал без него. Когда он пошёл переодеваться, Лестрейд потянулся за ним в спальню. Майкрофт вопросительно посмотрел на него, когда тот стал снимать с него галстук и расстёгивать рубашку. Но если есть что хорошее в Холмсах, - так это то, что им не надо ничего объяснять.  
Майкрофт повесил рубашку на плечики, убрал её в шкаф. Грег нервно рассмеялся, сдёрнул с себя футболку, кинул её куда-то в сторону. Он обхватил Холмса за плечи и поцеловал. Пусть терпение у того было и ангельским, но вот реакция - почти мгновенной и далёкой от святости небожителей. Но хотя Майкрофт и прижимался к его паху стояком через свои элегантные брюки, тяжело дыша от нетерпения, Грег уже с первого неудачного раза понял, что действовать нахрапом тут не нужно. Довольно неэротично сняв с себя штаны и бельё, они улеглись в постель, причём Майкрофт предварительно стыдливо выключил свет.  
\- Это зачем? – спросил шёпотом Лестрейд, прихватывая губами мочку его уха. – Ты стесняешься?  
\- Да.  
Он никогда не говорил «угу» или ещё как-то, но всегда чётко проговаривал. «Ладно, - решил Грег, - пусть стесняется дальше». Во всяком случае, Майкрофт не стеснялся целоваться, и вообще темнота придала ему смелости, и Грег скоро опять оказался опрокинутым на обе лопатки. Он не привык к ласкам, точнее не привык, что его в постели ублажают, так что он даже порадовался в какой-то момент, что в спальне полумрак, а полоса света, тянущаяся из приоткрытой двери, словно отсекает часть комнаты с кроватью. Темнота порождала какого-то другого Майкрофта, опять Грегу незнакомого. Этот Майкрофт гладил, целовал, тискал, потирался сам, елозил по Грегу то сверху, то сбоку, и тихо постанывал от удовольствия.  
\- Дорвался? – Лестрейд не выдержал и тихонько надавил Майкрофту на макушку, понуждая его передвинуться ниже.  
Тот ответил довольным горловым смешком. Губы были влажными, глубоко он не брал, помогал себе ладонью, но ему это явно нравилось настолько, что Грег долго не продержался и потребовал свою долю. Член Майкрофта полностью соответствовал классическому правилу, касающемуся носа мужчины, но в противоположность «уточке» задорно торчал вверх. Грег вбирал его в рот, медленно выпускал. Головка скользила по нёбу, и, судя по стонам, Майкрофт понемногу избавлялся от стеснительности. Стонал он, что называется, с душой – сдался первым, лениво сполз вниз, обнимая бедро Грега, и тот с чувством, но уж совсем-то не наглея, трахнул Майкрофта в рот.  
С почином, что называется. Прежде чем лечь рядом, Холмс, кажется, оставил у Грегори чуть выше бедра засос. У того в голове было замечательно пусто. Он едва не зевнул и виновато промычал невнятное. Майкрофт поцеловал его сам с влажным чмоканьем – на что-то приличное сил уже не было.  
  
Наутро особо умных мыслей тоже не появилось. Приехав к физиотерапевту немного раньше назначенного времени, Лестрейд сидел в приёмной и разглядывал экранчик сотового.  
«Тебя сегодня ждать?» - набрал он и отправил после некоторой паузы.  
«Завтра», - тут же пришёл ответ.  
«Ок».  
Вздохнув, Грег убрал телефон в карман, но тот опять запищал.  
«Работаю допоздна. Просто хочу выспаться».  
Лестрейд рассмеялся.  
«Ничего. Отдыхай», - ответил он и прибавил подмигивающий смайлик.


	3. Подарок

_«Шерлок! Помоги мне!»_  
Лестрейд отправил сообщение и уставился на шкаф, где среди потеснившихся старых книг элегантно выделялось собрание сочинений Вирджинии Вульф. Подарок от Майкрофта по поводу возвращения Грега к работе. Торжественно вручил вчера, а сегодня укатил на три дня в командировку…  
 _«Что случилось? Ш.Х.» - «Когда у Майкрофта день рождения?» - «Завтра» - «Что?! И он уехал к чёрту на рога?» - «Он никогда его не отмечает. И лучше не напоминай ему»._  
Нет, конечно, если человек принципиально не отмечает такую дату, то навязываться не стоит.  
Запищал телефон.  
 _«У тебя всё хорошо? М.Х.»_  
Грег улыбнулся. Когда Майкрофт уезжал, он просил его при возможности сообщить, что у него всё в порядке.  
 _«Да, всё ок. Как у тебя?» - «Рутина, отвратительная погода» - «У нас тут то же самое» - «Ты выпил таблетки?» - «Ага» - «Выпей! Сейчас!»_  
Лестрейд рассмеялся и пошёл на кухню. Он считал, что ему не обязательно пропивать курс до конца, если он себя прекрасно чувствует, но Майкрофт думал иначе. Достав из шкафчика флакон, он скинул себе две капсулы на ладонь, проверив, сколько там ещё осталось. Выпив лекарство, отправил смс: _«Уже»._  
Ответ пришёл через десять минут – видимо, Майкрофта отвлекли: _«Спасибо»_.  
Лестрейд уже перестал удивляться, что Майкрофт иногда благодарит за самые элементарные вещи, он перестал поражаться его поистине олимпийскому спокойствию и научился различать в этом спокойствии различные оттенки…  
 _«Который у вас там час?» - «Правительство не выдаёт своих секретов. Но спокойной ночи. М.» - «Спокойной ночи»._  
И какого чёрта он не прибавил что-нибудь ещё? Они уже почти четыре месяца вместе, видятся чуть ли каждый день, если только у Майкрофта не аврал на работе. Да он уже и не живёт у себя дома фактически. Тишком, как это – дипломатическими методами – он в кратчайшие сроки упорядочил разгильдяйский быт Лестрейда, его финансовые проблемы, при том что он сам совершенно не чурался домашних дел. «Это ужасно, Грегори, твой книжный шкаф – рассадник аллергенов» - «Да всё руки не доходили». У Майкрофта дошли. Если бы на Уайт-холл приземлилось НЛО, Лестрейд не был бы в таком шоке, как от зрелища ББ, который пылесосил корешки его книг и протирал полки.   
Лестрейд трепыхался недолго – ровно до того момента, когда увидел, как во время их очередного спора по поводу независимости маленькой республики под названием «Грег» у Майкрофта покраснела шея. Он обиделся. Если бы Лестрейд отобрал у ребёнка конфету, он бы не почувствовал такой стыд, как в тот момент.   
У него тоже были успехи в деле одомашнивания Майкрофта – правда, намного скромнее. Конечно, тот не стал в результате, подобно брату, расхаживать по квартире в пижаме, но футболки оценил. Правда рукава у них очень быстро растягивались, потому что у Грега была привычка залезать туда ладонью и гладить ему плечи, когда они обнимались.  
Или вот – пришлось засекать время, чтобы доказать Майкрофту, что если не убрать какую-то вещь на место в течение ближайшего часа, мировой катастрофы не случится.  
В целом сожительство получалось неплохое – мирное, наполненное немалым числом приятных моментов, особенно когда интимная составляющая утряслась окончательно.  
Проблема Лестрейда – а он понял, что это лично его заморочки – состояла в том, что в нём жило убеждение в необходимости адекватной отдачи в любом союзе. Разумеется, тут он не мог сравняться с Майкрофтом по многим статьям. Джон в этот раз выступил в роли семейного терапевта – на нейтральной территории. Выслушав излияния Грега, он вынес вердикт, что тому повезло с Холмсом больше, стереотипы – это плохо, и вообще – «тебя любят, какого рожна надо?». Оставалось только углубиться в размышления на тему, а что такое любовь – там и до смысла жизни недалеко.  
Вот, например, собрание сочинений – это был, определённо, подарок, означающий любовь. То есть такое явное о ней заявление, потому как никакой практической необходимости в нём не было. Майкрофт просто хотел сделать приятное. Да, если так разобраться, он довольно часто это делал. Например, когда давал Лестрейду возможность под настроение потупить в ящик вечером. Посторонний шум его обычно не отвлекал. Он мог зачитаться какой-то писаниной и под звуки выстрелов, и под вопли болельщиков – настолько, что его приходилось окликать. Правда, Лестрейд никогда бы раньше не сказал о Майкрофте, что тот бывает на редкость милым.  
Подарить ему что-то – хороший повод пусть и не напомнить о дне рождения, но хотя бы показать, что Грег скучал эти три дня. Но что можно подарить человеку, у которого всё есть, а если чего-то недостаёт, то он при желании сам может себя этим обеспечить?  
Часто случается, что человек забывает о каких-то приятных мелочах – особенно, если он много работает. Он, может, и порадовал бы себя чем-то, но всё время забывает, недосуг. Если бы Майкрофт принадлежал к числу таких людей, то проблемы бы никакой не было. Но он себя периодически баловал: новым галстуком, или ручкой, или – в последнее время – очередной футболкой, которую Грег тут же принимался портить. Майкрофт не забывал побаловать и Грега, когда изучил его привычки и вкусы. У того хватало ума не возникать по поводу денег – и он даже сам не понимал, насколько он в этом смысле золото, а не человек. А, может быть, неудачный брак его кое-чему научил.  
Хорошо размышлялось над житейскими перипетиями Лестрейду обычно под какое-нибудь дело. Так что он наводил дома порядок – мелочь, а кое-кому будет приятно, и его внезапно осенило, когда он обходил с пылесосом диван. Времени мотаться по магазинам не было, так что, закончив поскорее с уборкой, он полез в сеть.  
Уже совсем поздно он обменялся с Майкрофтом сообщениями – они почти слово в слово повторяли вчерашние. И на другой день началось с напоминания выпить таблетки. _«Ты точно приедешь завтра?» - «Да, конечно. Вечером я буду. Спокойной ночи» - «Спокойной ночи…»_ И тут на Грега накатил стих и он напечатал под конец: _«Пойду надену твою футболку»._ Ответа на такое заявление не было, и Грег пошёл спать, выполнив обещанное. Футболка пахла Майкрофтом, и он не на шутку разволновался, так что не сразу уснул.  
Вернувшись на другой день со службы и заказав кое-что на ужин, Лестрейд продолжал совершать странные действия – он пошёл в ванную и побрился. И вообще он себя чувствовал не в своей тарелке, как будто это было не возвращение Майкрофта в уже освоенное жизненное пространство, а свидание.  
Первое, что увидел Холмс, когда вошёл в квартиру, повесил зонт и пальто на вешалку, а потом выпустил, наконец, из объятий свежевыбритого Лестрейда, - был круглый стол у окна. Маленький обеденный стол на двоих. Он хорошо заполнил пустое пространство в комнате.  
Майкрофт как-то сразу не нашёлся, что сказать, а Грег боялся что-то спросить, так что они продолжали топтаться в прихожей.  
\- В общем, с возвращением, - пробормотал Лестрейд.  
Он покосился на стол.  
\- Глупо, да?  
\- Нет. Это очень мило. – Майкрофт улыбнулся. – Шерлок выдал мою тайну?  
\- Даже допроса с пристрастием не понадобилось.  
\- Но мне приятно. От тебя это приятно. Хотя я думал, что уже получил подарок.  
Они наконец-то вошли в комнату.  
\- Какой? Кстати, ты же будешь ужинать?  
\- Да, конечно. Судя по столу, подразумевается полный парад?  
\- Да нет, конечно! – рассмеялся Грег. – Только я насчёт подарка не понял.  
\- Ты вчера прислал… - Майкрофт вдруг запнулся и покачал головой.  
Он ушёл в спальню, переоделся в другую рубашку и джинсы. Лестрейд выдержал некоторую паузу и вошёл следом.  
\- Ты про смс?  
\- Да, про футболку. Ты правда спал в ней?  
\- Правда. – Лестрейд почувствовал, как у него от ожидания чего-то засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Это было очень приятно. Очень.  
На лице Холмса появилось какое-то почти мечтательное выражение.  
\- И которая это была футболка? – спросил он, обнимая Грега и шепча ему в самое ухо.  
\- Сероватая … она совсем уже…  
\- Приди это сообщение раньше на день, и я бы завалил всё дело, потому что не спал. Почти. Мне показалось, что там подразумевалось что-то ещё? Да?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Грег.  
\- Спасибо, - выговорил Майкрофт каждый слог после паузы.  
\- Ты думаешь, это повод говорить спасибо?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему? – спросил Грег, приноравливаясь к объятиям Майкрофта, вдруг ставшими очень крепкими.  
\- Потому что у меня этого никогда не было.  
  



	4. Наблюдатель

Лестрейд никак не может определиться с выбором: заняться книгой или наблюдать за Майкрофтом, сидящим за круглым столом, который перекочевал, вскорости после появления в квартире, к шкафу.  
Наблюдательный пост хорош во всех отношениях: прикрывшись томом, можно поглядывать пусть и не за целым правительством, но за какой-то его частью. С человеческим лицом. Любимым лицом.  
Лестрейд, чтобы не рассмеяться, пытается читать про маяк.  
Майкрофт покашливает. Заметил?  
\- Может, мне уйти в спальню? – спрашивает Грег.  
Ответа нет. Заработался и не слышит.  
Майкрофт никогда и никому от Грега не звонит. Даже Шерлоку. Он пользуется электронкой, или куколка шлёт ему сообщения. Иногда он работает с документами – вот как сейчас. Документы всегда тщательно убираются в кейс с кодовым замком, даже если в них нет ничего особо секретного – привычка.  
Картина, которую наблюдает Лестрейд, ему хорошо знакома – и смена выражений на лице Майкрофта тоже.  
Важен также темп чтения. Если читает быстро – существенного в ближайшее время не предвидится. Читает внимательно – завтра задержится. Читает с карандашом – может не приехать вовсе. А там вообще исчезнет на несколько дней.  
Поездок Майкрофта Лестрейд боится панически, но вида не подаёт. Он понимает, что там охрана по высшему разряду, что в горячие точки Майкрофт, наверняка, не полезет. И всё-таки мерещатся снайперы на крышах и взрывчатка под дном автомобиля.  
Возвращаясь домой, он тщательно запирает дверь и задёргивает шторы. И не всегда может разобрать, боится он за друга или за себя самого. В такие дни он торчит в сети, переписывается с Джоном, вздрагивая при каждом новом комментарии в своём блоге. Он знает, что посторонних сообщений там не будет, и звонка в дверь не будет, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Майкрофт берёт карандаш, Лестрейд утыкается носом в книгу. Резкий звук ломаемого дерева вскидывает его на диване. Два кусочка кедра с торчащим грифелем летят в корзину для бумаг.


	5. Зонт

\- Я уже еду.  
На том конце чертыхнулись.  
\- Мне придётся задержаться где-то на час, но не больше.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Майкрофт, посмотрев на кейс, где у него лежали новенькие ключи от квартиры Лестрейда. – Пока. Звони, если что.  
Антея сидела напротив, скромно уткнувшись в экран своего ай-фона и загадочно улыбаясь.  
Дома Майкрофт только успел переодеться и поставить чайник, как в дверь позвонили. Хмыкнув, он подошёл к домофону. Грег вряд ли ждал сегодня кого-нибудь.  
Можно было бы и не отвечать, но Майкрофт ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- О! – раздался женский голос. – Странно. Я к мистеру Лестрейду. Он дома?  
\- Мистера Лестрейда дома нет, он будет позже.  
\- Вы не могли бы открыть? Мне нужно ему кое-что передать. Это его бывшая жена.  
\- Заходите, - Майкрофт усмехнулся и открыл замок.  
Когда стук каблуков раздался уже на площадке, он распахнул дверь. «Ребекка Лестрейд, сорок лет, банковский работник, карьера недавно пошла в гору, проблемы с сосудами ног? Или почки? Нет, судя по лицу, не почки. Ноги отекают от долгого сидения в кабинете. Туфли сменить на более новые ещё не успела (или боится, что проблемы вернутся) - были куплены, когда ноги ещё отекали – высота каблука, удобство колодки, а вот кресло ей уже поменяли на более комфортное – дорогое. Повышение… Зонт совсем новый. Зонт?!» - всё это пронеслось у Майкрофта в голове мгновенно. А ещё он заметил, что бывшая жена Грегори личной жизнью пока что не озадачивалась.  
Ребекка была в сером деловом костюме, но серый ей шёл. Плащ был более светлый. Выглядела она для своих лет ухоженно и даже свежо, несмотря на проработанный день. Она приехала на такси и, видимо, заскочила к бывшему по дороге домой. Зонт-трость висел у неё на локте. Она протянула было Майкрофту пакет с чем-то внутри, что напоминало большую книгу, но потом нерешительно отвела руку.  
\- А вы кто, собственно?  
\- Друг, - ответил Майкрофт.  
\- Друг? Со своими ключами? – женщина покосилась на вешалку, на которой висел плащ Майкрофта и на его зонт. Потом на его джинсы и домашнюю рубашку. И несколько нервно рассмеялась. – Боже мой!  
\- Может быть, Грег на минуту убежал. В магазин, например? – насмешливо предложил вариант Майкрофт.  
\- Имея… друга, у которого такой зонт, - тут в глазах женщины словно отразился воображаемый ценник, - по магазинам не бегают.  
Она аккуратно обошла Майкрофта и направилась в гостиную. Застыла на пороге и критически осмотрела комнату.  
\- Он точно здесь живёт? – спросила Ребекка. – Удивительный порядок. – Она посмотрела на Майкрофта, который стоял, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. – Любопытно, конечно, кто вы такой. Не надо на меня так смотреть – приберегите ваш яд для подчинённых. Вот. – Она протянула пакет. – Передайте. Свои снимки я вынула.  
Майкрофт забрал пакет с фотоальбомом. В замке щёлкнул ключ.  
\- Вырвался, - раздался весёлый голос Лестрейда.  
Он влетел в прихожую со своей обычной, немного детской улыбкой на лице, увидел бывшую жену - и улыбку сразу стёрло.  
\- Привет. Что-то случилось?  
Майкрофт не мог удержаться от язвительного наблюдения, что Грегори не обратился к бывшей жене по имени.  
\- Завезла тебе твой альбом, - улыбнулась она. – Ты был прав, он оказался у меня в коробке, которую я ещё не разбирала.  
Ребекка пошла к двери.  
\- Угу, спасибо, - буркнул Лестрейд.  
\- Да не за что. Рада, что у тебя всё, кажется, хорошо.  
\- Да, хорошо, - спокойно ответил Грег, придержав дверь.  
\- И, главное, какие перемены за такой короткий срок. – Ребекка остановилась в проёме и обернулась.  
\- Что? – в голосе послышались раздражённые нотки.  
\- А я так и не сумела приучить тебя не разбрасывать вещи. – Она посмотрела на Майкрофта и улыбнулась. – Я в восхищении. Пока, мальчики.  
Лестрейд закрыл за ней дверь, и тут Майкрофт не выдержал и расхохотался. Грег ошарашено уставился на него.  
\- У тебя совершенно очаровательная бывшая супруга, - ответил Майкройт на немой вопрос в свойственной ему манере.  
Лестрейд буркнул что-то себе под нос, снял плащ и приткнул его на вешалку.  
\- Но я понял, почему вы разошлись.  
\- И почему?  
\- Мы с ней довольно-таки похожи, тебе не кажется?  
\- Угу, зонты у вас одинаковые.  
Усмехнувшись, Майкрофт подошёл вплотную к Грегу и поцеловал его.  
\- Это у тебя был холостой выстрел, - шепнул он. – Ты просто не знал, куда нужно целиться.  
\- Если б знал, то до седых волос торчал в холостяках, - Лестрейд плотоядно рыкнул и ухватил Холмса за задницу. – Ты чайник ставил?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Пошли ужинать, воспитатель.


	6. Квартирный вопрос

 Оба к вечеру устали – Майкрофт вернулся откуда-то с Ближнего Востока, мрачный и недовольный; Лестрейд умудрился за день раскрыть по горячим следам убийство. Холмс-старший похитил своего инспектора почти у самого управления и повёз домой, а буквально через десять минут, после того как они успели переодеться, в дверь позвонили и привезли ужин.  
Завтра день предполагался полегче, а потом вообще наступали выходные, и если родина не пошлёт Майкрофта к каким-нибудь арабам, которые в последнее время как с цепи все сорвались, то можно было рассчитывать на то, чтобы нормально побыть вместе. Грег успел соскучиться. Вместе они были почти год – все успели привыкнуть, включая Шерлока, однажды узревшего брата в растянутой футболке, джинсах и тапочках, выходящим из спальни инспектора. Шерлок сложил ладони под подбородком, минуту отстранённо рассматривал брата, а тот – его. Потом младший Холмс спохватился, скороговоркой выпалил инспектору всё, что собирался, сунул ему конверт с фотографиями и вылетел за дверь.  
\- Благословил, - с неподражаемой ухмылкой протянул Майкрофт.  
  
Итак, они коротали вечер: Грегори с газетой на диване, Майкрофт с ноутом за столом.  
\- Посмотри, пожалуйста, как тебе это?  
Холмс взял ноут и перенёс его на журнальный столик у дивана. Приподнявшись на локте, Грег взглянул на рекламные фотографии квартиры.  
\- Забавное окно – на углу, а там и балкон есть?  
\- Думаю, что это лоджия. – Майкрофт показал следующее фото.  
\- Ничего квартира, только жить в ней невозможно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Во всяком случае, мне невозможно – окна во всю стену, даже на две стены, и веранда эта, а сверху балконы – это лежу я в шезлонге на веранде, - весело усмехнулся он, - а на меня сверху – сколько там? – пять этажей таращатся.  
\- Пять этажей смотрят на тебя? Ты прав – это слишком, - улыбнулся Майкрофт, - но в квартирах с балконами такая же планировка, а на окнах предполагаются жалюзи или портьеры.  
\- Всё равно, я буду знать, что они огромные, и что там балкон. Я боюсь балконов.  
\- Ты шутишь?  
\- Нет, не шучу. Я не могу жить выше четвёртого этажа и боюсь балконов.  
\- А как тебе вот это? – Майкрофт защёлкал мышью.  
\- Ванную комнату сняли хорошо, - хмыкнул Грег, - пара ракурсов гостиной тоже ничего, но вот адрес подкачал – совсем рядом с Шерлоком. Ридженс-парк.  
\- О, чёрт! Нет уж, лучше вообще на другом берегу Темзы.  
\- Ты решил жильё сменить? – с подозрением спросил Грегори.  
\- Я подумал и решил, что нам надо сменить жильё.  
Лестрейд почесал бровь.  
\- Ты живёшь практически у меня, да и то приходишь только вечером, а если мы оба днём дома, ты меня вечно куда-то таскаешь – ну, не таскаешь, не сердись, но и дома мы почти не сидим. Тебя не устраивает эта квартира?  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Ну, извини, ничем не могу помочь.  
\- Грегори, я не всегда прихожу сюда, иногда я еду к себе и работаю там – мне необходим кабинет, моя собственная территория.  
\- Вот ты и ездишь к себе, работаешь, и я тебе не мешаю, - начал кипятиться Лестрейд, прекрасно зная, чем всё закончится. Он смирился со своим лечением, смирился с тем, что Майкрофт, раз уж живёт с ним, взял на себя часть расходов, но покупка недвижимости практически в одно лицо – это уже слишком. А его, значит, пригласят там жить.  
Майкрофт передвинулся на диване и вкрадчиво стал поглаживать инспектора по спине. Шея у него заметно покраснела.  
\- Но ведь это твоя собственность, кажется, в отличие от моей служебной квартиры. Так что это я по сути бездомный. Если для тебя так принципиально важен вопрос денег, то ты можешь продать квартиру и войти в долю, и мы оформим это соответствующим образом.  
У Грегори появилось чувство, что Майкрофт просто пропускает какие-то пункты, которые, как он считал, должны были быть и так понятны.  
\- Прости, на правах кого ты меня собираешься брать в долю?  
\- На правах су… супруга, - пробормотал Холмс.  
Лестрейд покатился со смеху, откинувшись на подушку. Он смеялся только по той причине, что это, наверное, было самое холмсовское предложение руки и сердца, к тому же он никогда не думал оказаться в роли «невесты».  
Майкрофт покраснел ещё больше, убрал руку, отключил ноут, закрыл его, потом забрал его и ушёл в спальню.  
\- Да подожди! – Лестрейд покачал головой и выдохнул.  
Он поднялся и пошёл за Майкрофтом. Тот уже упаковал ноут и вынимал из шкафа костюм в чехле – эти чехлы долго бесили Грега, но потом он к ним привык.  
\- Майкрофт, не лезь в бутылку, ты чего?  
Тот молчал. И как это понимать? Из-за такой мелочи устраивать сцены? Лестрейд терпеть не мог ссор, терпеть не мог выяснять отношения, и разве он недостаточно уступал и позволял Майкрофту делать с их жизнью всё, что тому взбредёт в голову? Не совсем всё, конечно, и его обычно ставили в известность – не важно, что порой минут за пять до свершившегося факта… Да и смеяться, конечно, не стоило. Майкрофт подошёл к вопросу вполне в своей манере.  
Нужно было явно соображать быстрее. Грег подошёл к нему и обнял со спины. Майкрофт застыл с вешалкой в руке.  
\- Не обижайся. Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю. – Плечи расслабились. – Я смеялся на нервной почве – мне ещё ни разу не делали предложение.  
Майкрофт не был бы собой, если бы он не повесил сначала в шкаф костюм, а только потом повернулся к Грегу, обнимая в ответ. Он молчал, и Грег гладил его по спине, по затылку, по которому хотелось от души влепить. Что-то было ещё, помимо размолвки, чтобы Майкрофту изменило его самообладание.  
\- Я так устал, - наконец он перестал играть в молчанку, - чёртов Каддафи, чтоб он сдох.  
\- Ну-ну, - Грег покачал его немного в объятиях.  
\- Я не с того начал. Но я думал, что мы оба и так всё понимаем, и надо узаконить отношения, и жильё нужно общее, потому что у нас обоих работа предполагает определённый риск…  
Тут Лестрейд не выдержал, обхватил ладонями голову Майкрофта и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Заткнись! – прошептал он и впился в его рот до боли в губах. – Вот так, вот и хорошо, - прибавил он, когда Майкрофт немного обмяк. – Распаковывай ноут и пойдём смотреть, что там на рынке недвижимости. Только без огромных окон, не выше четвёртого этажа и не рядом с Шерлоком и Букингемским дворцом.  
Майкрофт только кивал, нервно улыбался, подозрительно блестя глазами, повергая этим Грега почти в паническое состояние, и отцепиться друг от друга было совершенно немыслимо. И ещё Грег сообразил наконец, что его невозможный будущий супруг может просто нагрузить кого-нибудь списком требований, и завтра у него будут телефоны риэлторских контор, куча адресов и машина, готовая возить по ним хоть все выходные. А он сидел и занимался поисками сам – это было неразумно, непрактично, и - страшно сказать – попахивало какой-то романтикой. И Грег думал об этом, улыбался, целовал опять побледневшую шею Майкрофта, на которой высыпали все веснушки разом.


	7. Мамуля

 Майкрофт сам вёл машину: обычный форд и, вероятно, казённый или взятый на прокат. В салоне не пахло ничем, кроме салона. Лестрейд косился на рубашку, свитер и джинсы Майкрофта, но сам он предпочёл надеть костюм, хотя с собой прихватил кое-что переодеться.  
Они ехали в Хов Марина Виллидж, знакомить Грега с «мамулей». Грег нервничал. Ещё и потому, что Майкрофт не нервничал совершенно. Он выглядел довольным и необычно расслабленным. Из этого следовал логический вывод, что мать была в курсе его личной жизни, и для неё появление Лестрейда в качестве претендента на руку и сердце сына не станет шоком. Майкрофт одобрил костюм, одобрил цветы («в первый раз – можно, но в принципе мама букеты не любит») и лично повязал Грегори галстук.  
  
И всё же, пункт первый – тёща. Ветеран семейного фронта, Лестрейд знал, что это за зверь такой. Скорее всего, миссис Холмс окажется интеллигентной женщиной, вежливой. Она будет мило улыбаться и тщательно скрывать, что думает по поводу грядущего мезальянса.  
Пункт второй – состояние Майкрофта. Наблюдая, как он спокойно и аккуратно ведёт машину, Лестрейд начинал сомневаться, а нужен ли он там вообще? «Привёз, показал и увёз, честное слово». Хотелось какого-то сопереживания, что ли.  
  
Посёлок, где жила миссис Холмс, располагался на окраине Брайтона, к югу от гольф-клуба. Реден Вей, Реден Пат, Реден Кресент – три ряда почти одинаковых по размерам участков, застроенных, впрочем, не однотипно. Были дома под старину, были и виллы с претензией.  
  
\- Твоя мама играет в гольф? – спросил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Майкрофт с таким видом, как будто его спросили о чём-то неприличном.  
  
Грегори смотрел на ограды и пытался угадать, за которой из них окажется нужный дом. Ограда представлялась ему почему-то кирпичной, поверху заросшей плющом – глухой такой, чтобы за ней ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Но тут Майкрофт стал притормаживать. Мелькнула табличка с название дома - «Вершина Холма». Простой полукруглый въезд, без всяких ворот. И чисто символическая ограда с торчащими поверху подстриженными кустами. Сам же дом – квадратный, двухэтажный, с мансардой – выделялся на улице редким белым пятном. Его построили, кажется, совсем недавно, или же после покупки поменяли стеклопакеты. Палисадник перед домом не представлял из себя ничего особенного. Лестрейд и сам не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, но, наверное, что-то оригинальное. Он ещё раз убедился, что совершенно ничего не знает о семье Холмсов. Дом своё название оправдывал, так как стоял на возвышении, и если бы не соседское дерево на другой стороне улицы, то уже от крыльца можно было бы разглядеть пролив. На то, что тут может жить миссис Холмс, намекала камера над дверью. Или на соседних участках их как-то замаскировали, или их там просто не было – ни на одном из домов, мимо которых они проезжали, её так не выставили красноречиво на всеобщее обозрение.  
  
Машина остановилась, и тут же в прихожей зажёгся свет. Майкрофт забрал с заднего сиденья ноут, а Грег – коробку с розами и сумку.  
  
\- Здравствуй, мой дорогой! – Миссис Холмс обняла сына практически на пороге. Послышались звуки поцелуев, и Лестрейд не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
\- Здравствуй, мамуль. – Майкрофт ловко высвободился от объятий матери, взял Лестрейда под локоть и ввёл его в дом. – Знакомьтесь.  
  
\- Миссис Холмс, - несколько официально поклонился Грегори, разглядывая женщину во все глаза. Справа – из кухни, очевидно, - чудесно пахло кофе и ещё чем-то соблазнительно вкусным.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Лестрейд. Можно называть вас Грегори? – Лестрейд кивал, пожимая маленькую, но сильную ладонь. – Зовите меня Деборой. О, спасибо, какие роскошные розы! Очень, очень рада с вами наконец-то познакомиться. Майкрофт о вас много рассказывал. Дорогой, - это уже относилось к Майкрофту, - покажи вашу комнату. У вас сумка, Грегори? Да, обязательно переоденьтесь, галстук – это уже лишнее.  
Лестрейд посмотрел на тёмно-серые брюки и голубоватый (в оттенках он плохо разбирался), подходящий к глазам джемпер миссис Холмс и мысленно с этим согласился.  
  
В голове у него совершенно не укладывалось, как у этой женщины могли родиться такие сыновья. Майкрофт говорил, что мать у него рыжая, но сейчас миссис Холмс предпочитала светло-каштановый цвет, совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы замаскировать свои веснушки. Простая, но не простоватая. Ухоженная, но без перебора. И никаких следов пластики на лице – всё естественно, а в применении косметики – понятно, что она есть, но её почти незаметно. Со спины к ней хотелось обратиться «мисс», а лицом к лицу – «мэм». Словом, высший пилотаж. В отличие от старшего сына миссис Холмс, в неё пошёл младший, позаимствовав у матери один в один цвет глаз и русалочий их разрез.  
  
\- Располагайтесь, а потом - ужинать, - напутствовала будущая тёща, когда Майкрофт с Грегом стали подниматься по лестнице.  
  
Пожалуй, Лестрейд поспешил признать дом «средненьким». Таким он являлся только снаружи. Внутри он обладал своей индивидуальностью. И если в ней отражался характер хозяйки, то Грегу, определённо, нравилось то, что он видел.  
  
Пропустив его впереди себя в спальню и войдя следом, Майкрофт неожиданно подошёл к кровати и плюхнулся на неё, довольно потянувшись. Он дома-то, на родное, можно сказать, супружеское ложе так не падал. У Лестрейда от удивления чуть глаза на лоб не полезли.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Снял пиджак и застыл.  
  
\- Открой шкаф, - подсказал Майкрофт. – Там плечики.  
  
\- Угу, - отозвался Лестрейд и принялся переодеваться, косясь на Холмса. Тот, заложив руки за голову, смотрел на него.  
  
\- Почему ты так нервничаешь?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Грег.  
  
\- Ты так стесняешься, как будто не я на тебя смотрю, а моя мать.  
  
\- Как мне лучше называть её, говоря с тобой? – С Майкрофтом всегда удобнее было сразу обозначить какие-то вещи, а не в процессе разговора. Так даже удобнее.  
  
\- Дебора.  
  
Разумно. Гораздо лучше, чем «твоя мать».  
  
\- Когда это ты успел «так много рассказать» ей обо мне? – спросил Лестрейд, сиротливо присаживаясь на край постели.  
  
\- Я регулярно с ней созваниваюсь. – Майкрофт тронул его за руку. – Когда ты болел… почти перед твоей выпиской она приезжала ко мне в Лондон.  
  
Необычные и неожиданные признания Майкрофта Грег научился ценить, зная, как они нелегко тому даются. В короткой фразе скрывалось так много - в том числе и лестного для него самого. Он взял Майкрофта за руку и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Переживал, значит. Теперь можно было даже не уточнять – правда ли? И так переживал, что даже мать к нему приехала. И, чёрт возьми, в семью же вводит. Есть известная разница в том, чтобы что-то понимать только умом и прочувствовать сердцем.  
  
К ужину настроение у Лестрейда улучшилось. А миссис Холмс замечательно умела поддержать беседу, выспрашивала деликатно, с интересом.  
  
\- Неужели вы это сами? – спросил Грег, с аппетитом уничтожая содержимое тарелки.  
  
\- Да, - Дебора улыбнулась и покосилась на сына. Сын, правда, в этом доме о диетах не вспоминал. Наверное, было чревато.  
  
\- С ума сойти, - искренне похвалил Грег.  
  
\- А вы думали, у меня готовит кухарка, а дверь вам откроет прислуга?   
– засмеялась Дебора.  
  
\- Почти, если честно.  
  
\- Приходящая домработница у меня, конечно, есть. Но и только.  
  
Грег вспомнил, как Майкрофт его книжный шкаф в порядок приводил. Собственно, чему он тогда удивлялся? Шерлок, правда, вёл себя иногда так, словно он был не младшим сыном своей матери, а «маленьким императором» после китайской демографической реформы, но то ж Шерлок! Когда дошла очередь до чая, Грег ринулся помогать.  
  
\- Хотите после ужина съездить на берег? – спросила Дебора, вручая ему поднос.  
  
\- А тут разве по прямой далеко идти?  
  
\- Что вы, тут до самого пляжа – сплошные заграждения.  
  
\- Возьми нашу машину, мам, не возись с гаражом, - сказал Майкрофт, услышав последнюю фразу.  
  
\- А ты не поедешь? – спросил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Я немного поработаю.  
  
Грегори ничего не сказал, поскольку Дебора не удивилась и не возражала. Но когда они сели в машину и тронулись с места, он всё-таки спросил:  
\- Ничего, что Майкрофт?.. – Он не закончил.  
  
\- Это нормально. Он раньше ко мне часто приезжал в выходные и всегда выкраивал пару-тройку часов для работы. Нельзя запускать – информация накапливается. Вы сами, наверное, с отчётами вынуждены постоянно возиться?  
  
\- Точно, - кивнул Лестрейд, отметив про себя это «раньше». Раньше, чем они сошлись с Майкрофтом, значит.  
  
\- И ведь вполне естественно, если мы с вами немного побеседуем вдвоём, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, правда? – промолвила Дебора.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Ограждения над меловыми утёсами всё тянулись и тянулись, а машина ехала на юго-восток, до самого поворота направо. Они остановились на небольшой парковке. Дальше шла дорога на пляж – разумеется, пустынный осенним вечером. Совсем небольшой участок берега слева отсекали всё те же утёсы, доходящие практически до самой кромки воды.  
  
\- Унылый тут берег, - сказал Лестрейд, оглядевшись.  
  
\- Потому что осень. Летом тут довольно многолюдно. Или вы об отсутствии деревьев?  
  
\- Да, - ответил он по-майкрофтовски чётко, без всяких «ага», - ни одного завалящего кустика.  
  
\- О, это проблема, вы правы.  
  
\- А что у вас за домом? Сад?  
  
\- Совсем небольшой, лужайка, а дальше начинается территория гольф-клуба, потом поля.  
  
Они уселись на топчане.  
  
\- Вы курите, Грегори? – спросила миссис Холмс.  
  
\- Иногда. Когда нервничаю.  
  
\- Я стараюсь придерживаться графика, - усмехнулась Дебора. – Бросить у меня так и не получилось. Но во времена моей молодости кто только не курил. – Она достала из кармана куртки пачку «Филипп Морис» и зажигалку. – Хотите?  
  
Сидеть и просто нюхать было неразумно, и Лестрейд выудил сигарету из пачки, забрал у Деборы зажигалку, щёлкнул и галантно поднёс даме огоньку, а потом закурил сам.  
  
\- Штормы случаются?  
  
\- Ещё какие. Представляете, я однажды видела смерч, - она махнула рукой, - там, дальше, у горизонта. Но к берегу он не пошёл.  
  
\- Вы давно здесь живёте?  
  
\- Года полтора.  
  
\- Строили дом?  
  
\- Нет, купила готовый.  
  
Они перебрасывались репликами, сигаретный дым относило ветерком в сторону.  
  
\- Вы не скучаете одна? – спросил Лестрейд, который всё не мог забыть про «раньше».  
  
\- Я ведь не сижу в четырёх стенах. Общаюсь с соседями, езжу в город. Я очень устала от Лондона, поэтому и переехала сюда. Продала фирму и переехала.  
  
\- А чем вы занимались?  
  
\- Недвижимостью.  
  
\- А! – Грег не удержался от смеха.  
  
\- Да-да! – засмеялась в ответ миссис Холмс. – Я и Майкрофта консультирую. Что же вы никак не выберете квартиру?  
  
\- Увы, то высоко, то слишком низко, то балконы мешают.  
  
\- Вы бы остановились на Гринвиче. Сейчас там вполне разумные цены, но очень скоро они взлетят. Хорошее вложение на будущее. На первых этажах даже в центре есть прекрасные предложения, но они вам не подходят. А та трёхъярусная квартира рядом с Парком Виктории? Чем она не хороша?  
  
\- Хороша, - вздохнул Лестрейд. – Но далековато.  
  
\- Грегори, гражданская сознательность – это прекрасно, но так уж экономить казённый бензин не стоит.  
  
Лестрейд начинал понимать, в кого Майкрофт пошёл характером. А квартира была отличная, что говорить. Похожа на корабль с палубами, да ещё прекрасно обставлена. Лестрейд никогда особенно не заморачивался на уюте и дизайне жилища, но в эту квартиру он тайно влюбился. С учётом обстановки они укладывались в пресловутые – страшно сказать сколько сотен тысяч.  
  
\- Вы думаете, стоит остановиться на ней?  
  
\- Думаю, стоит. Поверьте мне, как специалисту. – Дебора немного вкрадчиво тронула Лестрейда за рукав.  
  
\- Поверю.  
  
\- Вот и замечательно.  
  
\- Я хотел спросить, если можно…  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Отец Майкрофта и Шерлока умер?  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - равнодушно пожала плечами миссис Холмс.  
  
\- О! Вы разведены? Извините.  
  
Дебора задумчиво посмотрела на окурок. Лестрейд, подсуетившись, забрал его и метнулся к близстоящей урне, кинув туда заодно и свой. Гражданская сознательность.  
  
\- Шерлоку было два года, когда мы с Кеннетом развелись, - сказала миссис Холмс. – Потом он уехал из страны. Я развелась с ним по факту оставления семьи на длительный срок.  
  
\- Майкрофту, получается, было девять.  
  
Лестрейд взглянул на миссис Холмс, и она правильно прочитала его взгляд.  
  
\- Конечно, он переживал. Он любил отца. Видите ли, у нас об этом говорить не принято, но вы теперь член семьи. Кеннета арестовали по подозрению в шпионаже – он служил в Департаменте Международного развития. Кеннет был умным человеком, и не такой уж большой фигурой - он сумел оправдаться, но, конечно, уволился, задумал эмигрировать. Я не захотела. Прошло совсем немного времени, и у нас началась, как вы помните, дружба с Советами. Горбачёв пришёл к власти. Кеннет к тому времени уже уехал из страны. Холмс – моя девичья фамилия.  
  
\- А как же вы сумели?..  
  
\- Мой отец. Он поднял все свои связи – все, какие у него были. После моего развода он очень недолго прожил.  
  
\- Трудно пришлось?  
  
\- Душевно только. Деньги у меня были, да к тому же в работе я постепенно добилась успеха.  
  
Но замуж так и не вышла, тем не менее. Такая привлекательная женщина, осталась одна с двумя детьми. Деньги – ещё не всё в этой жизни.  
  
\- А Шерлок, он в курсе того, что случилось с его отцом?  
  
\- Скорее всего. Но он-то отца не помнил совершенно. Для Майкрофта карьера стала делом принципа, и Шерлок посчитал это своего рода предательством.  
  
\- Господи! – в сердцах буркнул Лестрейд. В пятнадцать или чуть позже ещё можно злиться на старшего брата, но потом-то?  
  
\- Не переживайте, Грегори. У Шерлока частично всё ещё продолжается пубертат.  
  
\- Ну, так… Гений! – Лестрейд развёл руками. – Они все немного со странностями.  
  
\- Да полно вам. Кажется, в сказку о гении поверило всё ближайшее окружение Шерлока. Он не гений. Он, конечно, очень талантлив в своей области. У него острый ум, хотя и схематичный. Но гений, на мой взгляд, должен создать что-то своё, что-то новое, он должен мыслить намного шире, а не уподоблять свой мозг жёсткому диску. Вы же не назовёте компьютер гениальным?  
  
Надо же. Как критично. Майкрофт, конечно, умел отказывать брату, но редко. Ему не на пользу пошло бы критиковать Шерлока открыто – и так каждый раз, когда требовалась помощь младшего брата, приходилось его уговаривать. Но, кажется, сейчас перед Лестрейдом сидел человек, которого Шерлок, с его больным самолюбием, мог бы побаиваться.  
  
\- И, Грегори, я понимаю, что Шерлок – это заразно, и мы обязательно станем говорить о нём, но всё-таки давайте вернёмся к нашим делам. Вы не думайте, что как-то ущемили мои права, оттого что Майкрофт стал реже бывать у меня. Я рада, что он теперь не один. И он вас очень любит.  
  
Лестрейд смутился, но он всё-таки разбирался в людях. «Не один», «любит». Дебора, несомненно, побаивалась, что он может бросить её сына.  
  
\- Вам с ним тяжело? – спросила она.  
  
\- Иногда, - честно признался Грег. – Но потому, что мы всё никак не притрёмся окончательно. Мы как-то так… очень маленькими шажками.  
  
\- Ничего. Может быть, это даже хорошо. Вот Шерлок… Опять Шерлок! – засмеялась миссис Холмс. – Я так с вами откровенничаю, потому что знаю: вы с Шерлоком намучились в начале вашего сотрудничества. И носились вы с ним не по долгу службы, а из чувства симпатии. Я люблю их обоих, но характеры у них очень разные, согласитесь. Шерлок точно падает на все четыре лапы. Он прекрасно знает, что если с ним что-то случится, то старший брат примчится спасать, «мамуля» примчится спасать.  
А Майкрофт будет молчать, стиснув зубы, и идти вперёд, пока не свалится. – Она достала из пачки вторую сигарету. Лестрейд тоже не отказался от «добавки». – Майкрофту… спасибо, - Дебора затянулась, - нужен был прочный якорь. И он его нашёл.  
  
Лестрейд чуть не подавился дымом, когда вспомнил, как он изводил Майкрофта в начале их отношений. «И не пора ли в дом? - подумал он. – Вот только докурим».  
  
\- Вы будете иногда приезжать ко мне вместе? – Вопрос чувствительно стукнул Грега по затылку. Нервы у него опять начали пошаливать, особенно когда он произвёл в уме расчёты – сколько примерно может быть лет миссис Холмс. Получалось, что в районе шестидесяти. Мать Грега умерла в шестьдесят три – и это вспомнилось некстати. Конечно, разница в положении, иные условия жизни, и прочее, и прочее, но захотелось вдруг поехать в Лондон и устроить Шерлоку хорошую головомойку. На правах члена семьи.  
  
\- Ну, конечно же будем! – воскликнул он.  
  
В ответ на его горячее заверение в кармане пискнул телефон. «Мама не взяла сотовый. Безобразие. Спроси, она не замёрзла?»  
  
\- Майкрофт? – улыбнулась Дебора.  
  
\- Угу, спрашивает: вы не замёрзли?  
  
\- Нет. Напишите, что мы скоро приедем.  
  
Они ещё раз проявили гражданскую сознательность, выбросив в урну окурки, и, в самом деле, отправились домой.  
  
\- Кажется, Майкрофт до сих пор не сообщил Шерлоку о ваших планах, - заметила Дебора, когда машина въехала в посёлок. – Побаивается. Вы бы намекнули ему между делом?  
  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Грег и пробормотал себе под нос, - чёрт…  
  
\- И не говорите! – рассмеялась миссис Холмс. – Вот доктор Уотсон, наверняка, знает?  
  
\- Да, он согласился быть моим свидетелем, - немного смутившись, ответил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Мне бы очень хотелось с ним познакомиться. В любом качестве. У меня сложилось о нём мнение, как о совершенно замечательном человеке.  
  
\- Джон – парень что надо. С ним и под пули не страшно. – И Лестрейд поспешно добавил. – Выражаясь фигурально.  
  
Дебора улыбнулась одними губами, но ничего не сказала, тем более они уже въезжали во двор.  
  
Майкрофт сидел за столом в гостиной, лицом к двери. Он оторвал взгляд от монитора и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты надолго увяз? – спросила миссис Холмс, подходя к сыну.  
  
\- Ещё час. Курила, - констатировал он.  
  
\- Кофе хочешь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Дебора ушла на кухню, а на Грега вдруг нашло что-то. Он подошёл к Майкрофту, хотя обычно, когда тот работал, отвлекать его было нельзя, и поцеловал в губы.  
  
\- И ты туда же. – Это относилось к курению. - Я уже понял, что тебя обаяли, - с ласковой усмешкой сказал Майкрофт.  
  
\- Хуже.  
  
\- Так-так…  
  
\- Я безнадёжно и со всей почтительностью влюбился в тёщу, - шепнул Грег.  
  
Майкрофт широко улыбнулся – весёлой и совершенно открытой улыбкой. Редкой и только для своих.  
  
\- Майкрофт! Когда будете покупать квартиру в Миллениум Виллидж, - крикнула из кухни Дебора, - позвони мне. Я приеду и помогу.  
  
\- Хорошо, мам! – отозвался тот и прибавил шёпотом. – Ей будет приятно.  
  
Грег подержал его за плечо.  
  
\- Работай, а я пойду помогу.  
  
Их отправили спать довольно рано, но в том не было подшучивания. Оба весь день работали и устали.  
  
\- О чём вы разговаривали, если не секрет? – спросил Майкрофт, когда Грег вышел из ванной и нырнул в постель.  
  
\- А ты сам не можешь определить?  
  
\- Что о квартире, понятно. Значит, та самая. Я рад, она мне тоже понравилась. Зная маму, могу предположить, что ещё вы говорили о Шерлоке.  
  
\- Как же без него? – усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
  
\- А ещё?  
  
\- Ещё о твоём отце.  
  
\- Вот как… - ответил Майкрофт безжизненным тоном.  
  
\- Ты не знаешь, что с ним стало?  
  
\- Отчего же? Знаю. Живёт в Канаде, работает нотариусом, женился вторично, взял фамилию жены, детей в браке нет, - быстро перечислил он.  
  
\- Извини.  
  
\- Не за что.  
  
Лестрейд повернулся на бок, подперев голову. Чем дольше они жили вместе, тем чаще на него накатывала нежность, когда он смотрел на Майкрофта. Обычно, конечно, удавалось полюбоваться, когда тот спал. Грег этой нежности ничуть не стеснялся, а вот Майкрофт быстро краснел и пытался перевести всё в практическое русло.  
  
\- Ты у меня самый лучший, - шепнул Лестрейд, погладив волосатую грудь в веснушках.  
  
Майкрофт продержался всего несколько секунд.  
  
\- Тебя надо чаще сюда привозить, - усмехнулся он, отводя глаза.  
Лестрейд, не обидевшись, рассмеялся и взгромоздился верхом на его бёдра.  
  
\- Молчи уж лучше.  
  
Майкрофт чуть слышно, коротко простонал, обхватил ладонями его шею и потянулся поцеловать.  
  
\- Молчать я не буду. Не надейся.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из романа В. Вульф "Орландо".


End file.
